


But if stars shouldn't shine

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Journalism, Love, M/M, Poetic, Writing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is not a poet </p><p>But Harry thinks he is</p><p> </p><p>Louis thinks Harry is lovely when he's asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	But if stars shouldn't shine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short poem or writing idk????

I'm an unpublished author, though he likes to call me a poet  
But what he doesn't understand is that poems require too much  
creativity and overthinking.  
Poets believe that creating a sentence that is simply restated to make it seem  
more infatuating infuriates me  
Though I can't seem to find myself thinking of anything other than analogies  
of the way you sleep at night

How angelic you look as your eyelids flutter shut, closing out the rest of the world  
allowing sleep to fully educe itself into your system like watching the milky way travel  
closer and closer to earth  
The golden brown curls that rest ever so lightly against your knotted forehead as your chest rises and falls  
The tattoos that taint your skin even more so at 4am

 

It's poetic, really. The way a person looks simply as they are asleep  
But maybe its the person you love that makes this look so extraordinary  
Or maybe I really am a poet.

 

*


End file.
